Predictions and Gold
by ElleRequiem
Summary: Barque has requested the usual prediction service from Praha, but the oracle has seen a portion of the pirate's dark plans.


**Predictions and Gold**

 **A/N: Just a drabble formed in my mind while playing SW. Standard disclaimer applied. My first SW ff. R &R please. Thanks :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"You should see your face, really." the oracle said, scrunching her nose in disgust. "You're a mess. Are you trying to be some drunken master now?"

The pirate captain grunted an unintelligible noise, waving the Oracle off. The oracle was exaggerating. He took another gulp from his booze and sighed heavily before putting his bottle down.

They were at a small pub near the port in Hydeni. Hydeni used to be mostly ruins but as times passes, small villages started forming, mainly in South and West. The port in the South has become largely used especially by travellers who wanted to cross the sea to reach Tamor desert.

"Barque.."

"Please, Praha, I need this."

"Did you just call me here to watch you waste yourself?" Praha shrieked, crossing her arms over her rather well-developed chest, which the pirate openly regarded. Oracle made no reaction over it. Men always ogle. Too bad they can't touch anything.

Barque took another gulp, then wiped off the wine on his lips with his sleeve. "You know very well why I called you."

"You want me to look for her? _Again?_ "

"I'm paying, alright."

Praha sighed in disbelief. "I say, if you weren't paying decently, I would have ignored all your requests!"

The captain just smiled.

"Stalker." Praha sat down on the chair opposite him and closed her eyes in concentration.

The pirate has been asking her to track down a certain girl. It was becoming more frequent lately that Praha was starting to wonder what on earth has Barque been doing. She knew the pirate was a ladies' man, and getting the girl he wanted would be by no means a difficulty. She actually saw her with the water succubus last week.

"My gratitude, princess. What would I do without you?"

"My sisters can predict future as well, Mr. Pirate Captain." the oracle retorted, scoffing at the word princess. "Juno has particularly taken an interest in you. And your treasures."

"You are much more gorgeous. And she's fire attribute. I don't go well with them."

Praha laughed at the comment. "Whatever. Now, be silent. I need to look for your little sky dancer."

The oracles have the ability to predict a small portion of the future. There were only five of them in the world, and as a natural born five star, they were considered very rare. Barque, the pirate captain, has met three of them during his travels. Juno, the fire oracle, who he would rather not meet again due to her 'fiery' personality; Seara, the wind oracle, who tried to kill him with bombs when he tried to flirt with her; and Praha, the water oracle, who was (relatively) the most behaved among the three.

The oracles offer prediction services in exchange for gold and jewelries. It costs greatly and no poor man can afford the prices they demand. They also chooses their customers. They just help if they feel like it. And being the rare they were, they were very hard to find.

"Hmm." Praha hummed, eyelids still closed. "There, I see her now-" She sat very still for a moment - it felt like hours for Barque - then very slowly opened her eyes.

She looked at the captain, blank faced and unmoving, and Barque would never admit the suspense almost killed him.

"So?" he coughed. "What did you see?"

"What are you planning, pirate?" Barque was taken aback by the sudden inquiry and the detached tone. "Why do I see you killing her taoist lover?"

Barque barked a laughter. "So he was her lover after all."

"Pirate."

"It doesn't concern you, oracle." He stood from his chair and took out some gold from his coat. "Just do what you are paid to do."

"Watch your words, pirate. You do not know who you are dealing with."

"Oh, yeah? What could a little water attribute do to me? Throw me a glancing hit perhaps?"

The oracle stood from her chair as well and smirked. "Do you think you stand a chance against an nb5?" She motioned for the door. "The water taoist is a great asset of our shrine in Mt. Ragon. I am not helping him to his death."

The pirate captain narrowed his eyes.

Praha took one last look at him. "I am done here. Keep your gold to yourself. I won't tell you where Chasun is."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Barque is my main monster and I so wanted to have Chasun! And no, I don't have Praha, Izaria nor Gildong. :'(**


End file.
